21 Days
by April Whittemore
Summary: 21 días para hacer que el te ame. 21 días para aceptar que la amas y que siempre la amaras. 21 días para que entiendas que no fue una casualidad el que ella entrara en tu vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Si no, al final Rin y Sesshy she hubieran casado y tenido al menos un cachorrito corriendo por ahí atormentando a Jaken y sacando de sus casillas a su padre.**

**21 Days**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Hoy sería el día. No mañana, no dentro de unas semanas en su próxima visita.

_Hoy._

Rin caminaba por la aldea pensativa. Su cabello ébano llegaba a su cintura y había abandonado la pequeña colita que solía usar. Desde que Naraku había desaparecido habían pasado 9 largos años y habían cambiado varias cosas. Había abandonado la niñez, y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, según Kagome y Sango. Pero el paso del tiempo no solo había causado cambios en lo físico. Desde el momento que su amo Sesshomaru la había dejado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede para que estuviera con "los suyos" se había trazado varias metas. La primera era aprender, aprender a defenderse, a valer por sí misma. Y empezó aprendiendo a cocinar, con la ayuda de Kagome… Y fue una de las cosas más difíciles. Seguido a eso le pidió ayuda al monje Miroku con la Lectura y escritura. Al principio Kagome y Sango se mostraron renuentes, pero Inuyasha intervino a su favor.

-Keh, Miroku no es estúpido-gritó desde la rama de un árbol- . Debe saber que si se atreve a hacer algo, se las vería con Sesshomaru.

Y en ese momento ella no entendió de qué hablaba Inuyasha. Tres años luego de eso, a sus catorce años, entendió a que se refería cuando hablaba de Miroku. Cinco años después, a sus 19, aun no entendía la parte de Sesshomaru. Si bien, su amo la protegía, pero dudaba mucho que le molestara que alguien se propasara con ella. O tuviera algún interés romántico. Esto no le agradaba mucho.

La tercera, fue hacerse más fuerte. Recurrió a la anciana Kaede para esto… Pero no tenía ningún tipo de poder espiritual. Era claro que podía percibir alguna que otra presencia maligna, pero nada de purificar, sanar, salvar… O cualquier cosa que hiciera Kagome o cualquier otra sacerdotisa. Así que Kaede decidió enseñarle sobre plantas medicinales. Y a Rin le encanto, la hacía sentir útil… No estaba muy segura de sí podría ayudar a su Lord con esto. Pero no lo descartaba. Sin embargo, Rin no estaba conforme con ello, necesitaba un poco más. Por eso, recurrió a Sango para adquirir un poco de experiencia a cerca de exterminar monstruos.

El comienzo no fue fácil, Sango era una excelente profesora pero era mucha información importante que aprender. Venenos, tipos de monstruos, maldiciones y demás.

Sesshomaru se escandalizó. Y ella no lo supo. Quizás nadie lo supo. A excepción de Sango, la cual recibió una mirada asesina del daiyokai cuando Rin le contó a cerca de sus nuevos estudios. Lo extraño fue, que en la siguiente visita a la aldea le obsequió a Rin una hoz bastante peculiar. No era demasiado grande, se ajustaba a su estatura y era retráctil. Sango le había dicho que le sería muy útil si decidía entrenar con ella. Y así lo hizo

Estos nueve años no habían pasado en vano. Había crecido en todas las maneras que se había propuesto. No era perfecta, pero seguía intentando. Y todo lo anterior era lo que le daba fuerzas para llevar a cabo lo que iba a hacer hoy. Como todos los meses, su amo vendría a verla. Era un trato silencioso. Ella se quedaba en la aldea, rodeada de humanos y fuera de peligro y él iba una vez al mes a verla. Y se quedaba unos 3 días en el perímetro. Ella lo haría.

Se sentó a la orilla de un rio y recordó la charla que escucho entre Kagome y Sango hace unos días.

-Pues sí, está comprobado, Sango.

-¿De verdad?

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome. Dos de ellas charlaban amenamente de cualquier trivialidad, mientras que Rin leía algún pergamino sobre venenos. No prestaba mucha atención, esto se repetía a diario y por lo general ella intervenía, pero por ahora estaba concentrada. Hasta que lo escuchó.

-Sí, si haces algo por 21 días seguidos te acostumbras. Incluso si es algo que te desagrada, puede llegar a agradarte.

-¿Y lo has probado?

-Bueno… Voy por el día 13 con Inuyasha y las verduras y ahora va bastante bien-respondió esta con una sonrisa-.

-¿Y funciona con cualquier cosa?-hablo Rin, como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-Eh… Si, por lo general sí. Dietas, cosas difíciles de aprender, relaciones personales ¡y hasta con los animales!

-¡Genial! Quizás con eso logre que Miroku limpie la casa… Porque con lo de mirar a las mujeres de la aldea me rindo…

Luego de eso Kagome y Sango rieron sonoramente y ella fingió volver a leer el pergamino, mas su mente divagaba lejos.

Quizás tenía la manera para lograrlo… Solo quizás. Algo que le rectificaba que los años no habían pasado en vano era la manera en la cual se sentía alrededor de su amo. Si bien, siempre lo había admirado y sentía que su lugar en el mundo era a su lado. Pero ahora, se sentía diferente. Estando a su lado se sentía nerviosa, su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y contrario al pasado, una mirada del daiyokai la helaba y la hacía temblar. Muchas veces se quedaba atónita admirando su belleza sobrenatural y los días que pasaba sin su presencia parecían tener menos color que los que pasaba con él. Al final, no sabía bien que era exactamente lo que sentía, pues nunca le había sucedido antes y cada vez que intentaba hablarlo con alguien se ahogaba en sus propias palabras. Quería estar con él. Le dijeron que tenía que esperar crecer para tomar la decisión acertada y así lo hizo.

Por eso tomaría el riesgo… Le exigiría al daiyokai que la llevara con ella y permanecería a su lado por 21 días. Tenía esperanzas de lograr algo. De hacer que la viera de una manera diferente, de hacerle saber lo que sentía. Si fracasaba ella simplemente…

-¡Rin-san!

El llamado la saco de sus pensamientos, se giró levemente y vio unos cuantos caballos y una carroza real justo detrás de ella. Un joven de tez clara y cabellos negros bajo de la carrosa. Debía tener unos 20-22 años por su físico y mostraba un rostro limpio y tranquilo. Se acercó a ella corriendo y la tomó de las manos al alcanzarla.

-Hioshi-sama…-susurro ella extrañada por las acciones del muchacho-. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Se encuentra su brazo mejor?

Hioshi-sama era el heredero del castillo más cercano a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Hacia unos 3 meses aproximadamente, un yokai los había atacado y él había llegado a la aldea con unas pocas heridas más un brazo roto. Debido a que todos los demás habían salido a combatir al monstruo a ella le fue encomendado velar por la salud del futuro terrateniente. Lo había curado, y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta el día de hoy.

-Sí, Rin-san. He vuelto a estar saludable gracias a sus gentiles cuidados… Por eso… He venido a proponerle algo muy importante…-El joven apretaba cada vez más el agarre de la morena y Rin tenía un horrible presentimiento-.

-Sí, Hioshi-sama.

-Mi padre está pronto a morir y yo quedare encargado del castillo. Como debe saber, es necesario que este unido en matrimonio para poder llevar a cabo tal cosa.

Hioshi se arrodilló y rozó una de las manos de Rin contra sus labios depositando un suave beso.

Rin lo miraba incrédula.

_-_Rin-san, ¿Me haría usted el honor de convertirse en mi honorable esposa?

_¿¡EH!?_

El tiempo pareció congelarse por unos segundos… Lo único que se sentía era una suave brisa primaveral. La respuesta por parte de Rin era obvia… El problema era como comunicárselo al muchacho sin humillarlo en frente de toda su guardia real. ¿No podría venir alguno de los esbirros de Naraku y secuestrarla? Oh, cierto. Miró al cielo por un instante para ganar tiempo y pensar en su respuesta. Entonces lo vio.

Volaba en dirección al oeste y al parecer venia de la cabaña que ella y la anciana Kaede compartían. Como era de costumbre, llegaba a la aldea e iba a la cabaña a dejar algún obsequio para ella. Si ella no estaba por allí el enseguida se iba a _dondeseaquefuese._ Muchas veces le tocaba correr para verlo, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió que él se quedaba muy cerca por unos 3 días aproximadamente. Por un momento pareció que bajaba la vista hacia ella.

Rin miró rápidamente a Hioshi-sama y sonrió a manera de disculpa. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba corriendo tan rápido como su kimono rojo se lo permitía, en la dirección que había visto a Sesshomaru-sama. Aparentemente había bajado a tierra, pues ya no podía verlo arriba. Entre los arbustos logró divisar su larga cabellera plateada y caminó hacia el algo agitada. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y sus mejillas se parecían a su kimono.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-Hablo ella con su habitual sonrisa.

-Rin.

El ni siquiera volteo a verla, pero ya esto era normal. Si ella quería hablar con él un poco tendría que caminar a su lado y seguirlo. El no desperdiciaba tiempo en lo absoluto lo cual era curioso, por ser un demonio era un hecho que tenía bastante. Algo en esa verdad no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Rin comenzó a caminar hasta él. Extrañamente sus pasos eran más rápidos de lo normal, no llevaba el mismo ritmo de siempre pero su andar seguía siendo elegante e hipnotizante sus ojos. Algo no andaba del todo bien supuso, aunque no tenía idea de que. Igual, era ahora o nunca.

-Sesshomaru-sama… Tengo algo que informarle.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar lentamente y volteó hacia ella. Extrañamente, la mirada que percibió Rin en ese momento -muy parecida a su habitual- estaba cargada de… ¿Intolerancia?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Este es el mi primer long-fic y el primero que hago de esta pareja y espero que les haya gustado :D. La idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con esta pareja luego de que Rin creciera no me dejaba dormir, así que decidí poner manos a la obra. Si te gusto, abajo esta la cajita de regalitos :D

Besitos, Ap


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Lo de siempre :c.**

* * *

21 Days

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

.

.

Si Jaken le hubiera dicho ayer que esto estaría pasando hoy… Lo habría pateado muy lejos. Y cuando viniera de vuelta lo habría vuelto a patear. Era un día rutinario. El día en el que tenía que ir a ver a Rin. Envió a Jaken por un kimono, ignoraba cuantos tenía ya Rin pero no sabía cuántos serían suficientes. La única referencia que tenía era su madre y sabía que ella tenía miles. Seguidamente de que Jaken apareció con el kimono, comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea de humanos.

Como de costumbre, Rin no estaba en la cabaña y él no tenía tiempo para estar perdiendo, la vería mientras emprendía su camino de vuelta a sus tierras. Durante la época que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo con Naraku, sus dominios se habían vuelto… Estaban llenos de seres inmundos. Tenía que estar constantemente en su palacio y por los alrededores para mantener alejados a los imbéciles que se atrevieran a estar cerca de sus tierras. Lo extraño era que parecían… No, eran seres del inframundo en su mayoría. Algunos eran los yokais que naturalmente habitaban en el inframundo, en otros casos solían ser abominaciones compuestas de múltiples cuerpos de los humanos que descansaban ahí. Emprendió el vuelo y Jaken estaba gritándole algo pero eligió no prestarle atención. Buscaría a Rin rápidamente, comprobaría que estaba en perfecto estado y luego se iría inmediatamente. Podía sentir que Rin estaba muy cerca.

Pasado solo un instante la encontró. Estaba a la orilla del rio con algún insignificante humano tomada de manos.

_Tomada de manos_.

Contemplo por unos segundos la escena y su agudo oído capto las palabras que decía el humano. Desafortunadamente, Jaken también.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ese humano le acaba de pedir matrimonio a Rin y…

Un escalofrío, del que nadie _nunca jamás _se enteraría, le recorrió la espalda.

Y Jaken salió volando en dirección al norte.

Vio como Rin alzaba la cabeza y enfocaba su mirada en él. El decidió continuar su camino y no intervenir en ningún asunto humano. Tuvo que aterrizar unos 500 metros más adelante, cuando sintió que Rin corría hacia él. Comenzó a caminar hacia el Oeste, de pronto, lo que tenía que hacer se sentía urgente. No fue hasta que escucho su voz que se detuvo lleno de curiosidad, o así le llamo el en ese momento. La habitual fragancia de Rin estaba ligada con la de ese humano que la había estado tocando. Ahora eran flores y vinagre… Sesshomaru arrugó la nariz.

-Sesshomaru-sama… Tengo algo que informarle.

El la miró y ella intuyó que esa era su forma de preguntar _¿Qué?_ O al menos eso supuso el. De cualquier forma, Rin se vio algo turbada.

-Sesshomaru-sama… Yo… He decidido volver a viajar con usted.

Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando. Este tipo de petición habría sido muy común en su niñez. Rin estuvo pegada a él desde el momento en que la revivió y cada que tenía que hacer algo importante la dejaba en alguna aldea por la que pasara. Él sabía que en cuanto el culminara con lo que estaba haciendo, volvería por ella. Ella, ignorando esto, siempre lloraba y le pedía ir con él. Sin embargo, esta vez le estaba costando. Rin podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre que estuviera a salvo y eso no era a su lado. Aquí estaba rodeada por los de su especie y no se sentiría sola.

-Usted dijo…-Rin interrumpió el tramo de sus pensamientos- Usted dijo hace muchos años que yo debía elegir el camino a tomar… Y ya decidí… Sesshomaru-sama, quiero ir con usted.

El solo se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hacia el oeste.

Horas después se encontraban Jaken, Ah-Un, Rin y el en la entrada de su palacio.

Si Jaken le hubiera dicho ayer que esto iba a pasar hoy, se hubiera pateado.

Malditos impulsos.

.

.

.

Rin bajó rápidamente de Ah-un y le acarició la cabeza. El palacio en el que ahora se encontraba era majestuoso e imponente, muy parecido al de la Madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue. No supo si lo que la hizo sentir intimidada fue el edificio que tenía al frente, o el hecho de que ya estaba metida en algo de lo que no se podría zafar.

Cuando Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y reanudo su paso, esta vez con un caminar lento, ella lo comprendió. Eso era un sí. Muy a su manera, pero un sí al final y ella lo aprovecharía. Recogió sus cosas de la aldea a una velocidad impresionante. Recogió todo lo que pudo y no reparó en pensar que, si las cosas no funcionaban… No…

Miro a su Lord pero él ya estaba caminando hacia la entrada. El viento soplaba y su cabellera plateada se mecía al compás, era hermoso.

-Rin-chan, será mejor que entremos-dijo Jaken mientras llevaba a Ah-Un.

-Si…

Jaken se desvió para dejar a Ah-Un en otra parte, aparentemente no tenía permitido estar en el interior del lugar. De alguna forma le pareció algo injusto. Aceleró un poco el paso y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sesshomaru. Al momento de entrar, las enormes puestas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo. Había 4 mujeres-youkai y un hombre-youkai. Todos tenían marcas parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, pero eran marrones en caso de las mujeres y negras en el caso del hombre Supuso que las 4 mujeres eran sirvientes del palacio. Todos hicieron una gran reverencia cuando el daiyokai puso un pie en el interior del recinto.

Sesshomaru entró sin siquiera mirarlos.

-Maka.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama-Respondió un tanto nerviosa una de las mujeres. Llevaba un kimono simple verde oscuro como el de sus compañeras. El cabello era negro oscuro y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran bastante peculiares, eran de un aguamarina intenso y no tenían pupila. Al menos no visible.

-Dale una habitación a Rin.

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la morena que estaba parada en la puerta. Tres con incredulidad y dos con sorpresa. Rin comenzó a sentir escalofríos, después de todo, ella era solo una humana en el palacio de un yokai. Sesshomaru miró de reojo a las 3 sirvientes restantes, estas miraron al suelo y enderezaron su postura al instante. La cuarta, Maka, se acercó a ella.

-Rin-san, acompáñeme por favor.

-Sí, Maka-san.

Rin siguió obediente. Caminaron por los pasillos interminables del palacio del daiyokai. Todo era tan simple, pero no le restaba majestuosidad en lo absoluto. Todo era en colores blancos y cremas. Noto que en varias partes habían jarrones con algunas flores y respiraba profundo cada que pasaba por ellos.

-El señor Jaken las trae.

-¿Perdon?

-Las flores, el señor Jaken las trae de vez en cuando, a Sesshomaru-sama no parece molestarle.

Subieron al segundo piso y luego de caminar un poco más Maka se detuvo.

-Creo que esta estará bien, Rin-san-declaro esta con una sonrisa.

Maka abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado y le abrió paso a Rin para que entrara al cuarto. La habitación era espaciosa, tenía un futon bastante grande en el centro y varios cojines en colores interesantes alrededor. En una esquina había una pequeña mesita con un bote de tinta y pinceles. En el lado contrario había otra puerta corrediza donde se filtraba la luz. Rin camino hacia ella para abrirla.

-Es un balcón, Rin-san. Supuse que le gustaría, tiene vista al jardín principal del palacio.

Rin corrió la puerta lentamente, el sol se estaba poniendo y derramaba una hermosa luz anaranjada sobre césped verde y montones de flores. Cerca de las paredes del edificio había un enorme árbol de flor de cerezo a punto de florecer… Una de sus más grandes sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro.

-Esto es hermoso… ¡Gracias, Maka-san!

-Estoy para servirla… Rin-san… ¿Es usted la misma Rin de la que hablaba el señor Jaken?

-¿Umm?

-Hace unos años, luego de una larga ausencia de Sesshomaru-sama… El señor Jaken solía hablar acerca de una persona. Rin, escuché que así se llamaba. Muchas veces vi llegar a Sesshomaru-sama con algún kimono o golosina para obsequiar… El señor Jaken los empacaba por lo general y se quejaba al respecto. Luego, volvía a partir y regresaba en una semana…

Las mejillas de Rin se encendieron… Siempre pensó que su amo jamás se molestaría en perder tiempo y elegir algo para ella… Pero al parecer…

-Si… supongo que soy yo…

-Bien… Espero que este cómoda en esta habitación… Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme… Tengo muy buen oído.

Y entonces desapareció tras la puerta.

Camino hacia el balcón lentamente, se sentía feliz. Algo muy, muy en el fondo de si misma le decía que había algo de debía mantener en mente. Pero lo que había dicho Maka-san la hacía tan feliz…

Rin miró al otro lado de la habitación y descubrió una última puerta. Al abrirla descubrió unas escaleras que llevaban a un baño… Y recordó que no se daba uno desde esta mañana. Entró y dejo su kimono rojo cuidadosamente doblado en una mesita. Se sumergió en el agua caliente despacio y cerró los ojos por un rato, había mucho en que reflexionar pero se sentía agotada. ¿Contaría esto como segundo día? Era increíblemente difícil… ¿Cómo lograría que su Sesshomaru-sama la viera de una forma diferente?

_Su._

Sonrió melancólicamente cuando sintió un apretujón en el pecho… Ella debía conformarse con que él le permitiera permanecer a su lado, incluso en su hogar. Pero… ¿Sería eso suficiente? Se levantó bruscamente rehusándose a pensar en eso y tomó un yukata negro y de una seda muy fina que estaba donde había dejado su kimono anteriormente.

_¿Eh?_

¿Y su kimono? Quizás lo había dejado arriba… El agua caliente y las "hormonas", como le decía constantemente Kagome a Shippo, la estaban volviendo loca.

Subió las escaleras mientras se amarraba el yukata y vio que había dejado la puerta que daba al balcón, abierta. Entraba una brisa bastante fresca, considerando el calor que había pasado en el baño, le haría bien un poco de aire. Y por si fuera poco, la luna estaba hermosa. Al igual que el sol, la luna derramaba un hermoso color sobre los campos y las flores, solo que este era plateado. La brisa meneaba tanto las flores como su cabello ébano y hacia parecer que tenían vida. Quitó su atención de la luna por unos momentos y la desvió a la otra cosa que parecía brillar en el jardín.

-Sesshomaru-sama.

Ahí estaba el… Sus largos cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar parecían brillar con fervor bajo la intensa luz lunar. Y por alguna razón, estos últimos estaban clavados en ella. Duro un solo segundo y luego, comenzó emanar luz de verdad y se transformó a su verdadera forma. Lo siguiente que Rin vio, fue un enorme inugami surcando los cielos.

-No… _Yako._

Juró que lo último que vio de aquel poderoso daiyokai, fue el bajar su cabeza para mirarla.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy otra vez :D. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. A decir verdad Sesshomaru es bastante difícil de escribir… Me cuesta horrores llevar la historia sin que él tenga OOC (pero aja, uno no elije el personaje del que se encapricha ;-;) ; pero hasta el capítulo 4, que es por donde yo voy, vamos bien :D. Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de cómo se están desarrollando los personajes, pues quisiera mantenerme fiel a sus personalidades en lo posible (Claro, si estoy incluyendo romance con Seeshy, y hago crecer a Rin 10 años, algo tiene que cambiar… Lo que quiero evitar es hacer que Sesshy cante boleros y Rin haga strip teases xd) Lo otro es la comedia… Pero uds me avisaran ¿Si me entienden? Lo último, el día de la actualización. Subí el fic un miércoles, planeo actualizar semanalmente y cuando se me complique la vida, quincenal xD. Subo hoy porque me parece mejor actualizar entre viernes y sábado… Si pueden también me comentan sobre eso****.**

**En sus reviews leí varios comentarios sobre la mirada que le dio Sesshomaru a Rin en el capítulo anterior. Como pueden ver en este, si era de intolerancia y si estaba molesto. Pero no con ella xD. Supongo que no es agradable oler flores con vinagre (¿?) ¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Me hace feliz saber que están disfrutando el leer algo que yo estoy amando escribir! **

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. ¡Si te gustó, abajo esta la cajita de regalitos!**

_Besitos,_

_April._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Inuyasha sigue sin ser mío. Triste, lo sé.**

* * *

21 Days

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

Rin se despertó a la mañana siguiente con algo de frio y recordó que la noche anterior había dejado la puerta del balcón abierta pues la luna estaba hermosa. Dormir cubierta bajo aquel resplandor color plata, debía ser como estar rodeada con la cabellera plateada de su amo… Intento descifrar en qué clase de situación podría pasar aquello y se sonrojó al instante. Comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas hasta reunir fuerzas para levantarse y descubrió que sus cosas ya habían sido ubicadas en su habitación. Inspeccionó cuidadosamente los escaparates donde habían sido ubicadas sus cosas. Todo estaba ahí. Sus kimonos estaba cuidadosamente doblados en las divisiones y más abajo estaban sus sandalias. A la derecha, en uno de los pequeños espacios encontró lo que estaba buscando. Envuelta en un trozo de tela, estaba su hoz. Sería mejor que la llevara consigo y siguiera el consejo dado por Sango antes de irse de "Siempre estar preparada", por suerte su arma era plegable.. Se cambió rápidamente a un kimono turquesa con flores blancas. Tenía cosas que hacer, no estaba segura de que pero las tenía. Salió de la habitación con rapidez y comenzó a caminar con los pasillos. Notó que las flores que estaban en los jarrones se estaban marchitando. Bien, esa sería la primera cosa que haría hoy. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y muy sonriente, no había tiempo que desperdiciar.

-Rin-san.

Rin se sobresaltó y volteo a ver quién le hablaba. Se encontró con la youkai de ojos aguamarina, vestida con un kimono idéntico al del día anterior y una sonrisa. No solo tenía un excelente oído, era bastante sigilosa.

-Maka-san. ¡Buenos días!

-Lamento haberla asustado, Rin-san. Vengo informarle que sus cosas ya fueron acomodadas en su habitación. Por otro lado, por favor, hágame saber cuándo desee desayunar. No es muy común que se cocine en el palacio, pero debemos hacer una excepción por usted.

-Gracias, Maka-san, pero por ahora iré al jardín a recolectar algunas flores.

-No debería ir sola… Creí haber visto al señor Jaken en el piso de abajo, por favor pídale que le acompañe. Mientras tanto iré a la cocina para que le preparen algo.

Rin se despidió de Maka y continúo su camino hacia el jardín. Supuso que Sesshomaru no estaría en los alrededores aún, así que tendría tiempo para desayunar, recoger las flores y pasar algún tiempo con Ah-Un.

-¡Buenos días señor Jaken!-saludó al pequeño yokai que se encontraba cabizbajo al final de las escaleras.- ¿Por qué está triste?

-Esta niña… ¡Yo no estoy triste, estoy esperando al amo Sesshomaru, ya debe estar por llegar!-respondió este claramente alterado.

-Si está triste porque lo extraña puede ir por flores conmigo…

-¡Que no estoy triste, niña insolente!

Pero fue muy tarde, Rin lo llevaba ya a rastras. Le pareció gracioso, pues cuando era pequeña tenían casi la misma altura. Ahora podía cargarlo tranquilamente.

Salieron del palacio y Jaken la guio hasta el jardín. Que más bien se trataban de los campos que rodeaban el edificio. Rin enseguida comenzó a recolectar flores, maravillada por la diversidad y el aroma que desprendían todas juntas.

-Rin.

-¿Si, señor Jaken?

-¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?

Rin se detuvo a mirarlo. Ya tenía un montón de flores en sus manos.

-Yo… Quería estar al lado del señor Sesshomaru-admitió esta con un leve sonrojo al tiempo que sonreía-¡Como usted!

-¡Es diferente! Yo soy su útil sirviente. Además, el señor Sesshomaru se encuentra en una ardua misión y está ocupado a toda hora, tanto que… ¡Rin, vuelve aquí!

Pero Rin ya se encontraba unos cuantos metros lejos de Jaken.

-¿Qué clase de misión?-preguntó cuándo el pequeño yokai llegó hasta donde ella estaba-.

-El amo Sesshomaru es el dueño de estas tierras… Pero están siendo invadidas por distintos yokais… Él tiene el poder para deshacerse de ellos. Pero son una plaga inmensa. Parecen cucarachas.

-Así que por eso se fue anoche….

-¿Eh? ¿Viste a donde se fue?

-Se transformó en Yako y se fue volando.

Rin se quedó mirando a Jaken, había adquirido un color azuloso de repente.

-E-eso solo significa una cosa…-murmuro Jaken, pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

Sesshomaru caminó hasta la entrada del lugar donde había pasado su niñez. Le molestó no encontrar a su madre en su puesto habitual pues tenía prisa. Justo en el momento de partir reparó en que dejaba su palacio desprotegido con Rin en el, dudaba que Jaken pudiera hacer algo útil si los atacaban, así que más le valía volver pronto. Caminó hasta los jardines del palacio, a su paso todo estaba desierto, le extrañó no ver un solo sirviente. Sentada al borde de una pequeña fuente la encontró. Irasue, quien estaba hermosamente ataviada como era usual, miraba el agua caer impasible.

-Madre.

-Oh, hijo mío… Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ya me estaba preocupando por ti-murmuró colocando su mano sobre la frente fingiendo desfallecer.

Sesshomaru adquirió un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que Irasue se enderezara con una sonrisa.

-Últimamente han aparecido demonios del inframundo en mis tierras.

-Ah eso… Pues, quería verte y ha funcionado. No quise causarte gran molestia-una lagrima rodó por su esbelto rostro. Sesshomaru supo que había más autenticidad en ese monje que viajaba junto con el imbécil de su medio hermano, que en una milésima de esa lagrima.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida. No iba a atender los teatros de su madre y menos si no tenían razón alguna. Algo lo mantenía inquieto desde la noche anterior e iría a descubrirlo muy lejos de aquí.

-Seguirán apareciendo- habló Irasue obteniendo una mirada como incentivo para continuar-. No soy yo quien los está enviando…

-La piedra Meido está en tu poder, madre. Esas criaturas no tienen otra salida.

-Es cierto que el portal que están usando es el que crea la piedra Meido, pero no soy yo quien lo está causando, Sesshomaru…

Irasue se levantó de la fuente dio unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba su hijo. Sesshomaru fijo la mirada inmediatamente en algo que no había notado antes. La piedra Meido brillaba con una intensa luz rojiza, bastante diferente a su habitual color azuloso y opaco. Su madre la tomo entre sus manos y la alzó un poco.

-Esta joya ha estado en nuestro clan desde hace miles de años. Específicamente en nuestra familia desde hace 1500 años, cuando se me fue otorgada. Desafortunadamente es una piedra caprichosa… Y parece no querer permanecer bajo mi cuidado por más tiempo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Mi padre dijo en una oportunidad que esa piedra no debía ser otorgada a mi cuidado.

-Así es, pero como ya te mencioné es una joya bastante caprichosa. Ella misma se encarga de elegir a su dueño. Como puedes ver, no eres tú a quien ella quiere. Pero por las imágenes que me ha estado mostrando, está buscando algo que está relacionado a ti.

¿Relacionado a él? Los únicos seres relacionados a él eran Rin y Jaken. Rin era humana, así que la posibilidad estaba totalmente eliminada. Y Jaken… Simplemente no.

-Los yokais con los que te has encontrado no han intentado atacarte ¿cierto?

-Más bien están buscando algo. Pero no hay nadie relacionado a mí que pueda hacerse cargo de eso.

-Es porque aún no encuentra con quien quedarse. O quizás la persona a hacerse cargo no ha nacido. De todas formas no atacaran a quien no les interese. Kumiko es la inugami que ha estado entrenando para recibir la piedra Meido cuando yo no pueda más con ella, sin embargo, está joya debe permanecer en nuestra familia. Deberías desposarla.

Sesshomaru tomó un segundo para pensar. No era estúpido, claro que no. Pero esto trascendía los límites de lo ridículo. Alguien relacionado a el que no había nacido aun. Un hijo. Su madre quería que él tuviera un hijo. Y que se casara. Que se casara y tuviera un hijo.

No.

De hecho, "no" era una palabra muy pequeña para expresarlo. De ninguna manera, negativo.

-No-habló cortante.

-Tienes que. La piedra Meido ha estado en nuestro clan por mucho tiempo. Y no solo eso, las cosas solo empeoraran hasta que ella obtenga lo que desea.

- No me subestimes. No me doblegare ante una piedra-dicho esto se marchó.

Podía combatir toda su vida con los yokais del inframundo, tenseiga estaba hecha para ello. Pero en definitiva, no recurriría a un matrimonio arreglado. O a tener un hijo solo para deshacerse de una molestia. Emprendió su camino hacia es oeste. Si tenía que borrar a esas sabandijas, más le valía comenzar ahora.

Horas más tarde se acercaba a su territorio cuando sintió la presencia de un yokai. Un yokai del inframundo que rozaba sus territorios. Apresuró el paso esperando que no estuviera en ningún lugar cerca del palacio y entonces escuchó a Rin gritar.

Maldijo y en un minuto estuvo justo por encima del palacio. Lo primero que vio fue el brillo de algún objeto metálico que en una fracción de segundo comenzó a moverse. Era Rin quien sostenía en sus manos la hoz que le había regalado hace algunos años. Con gran precisión blandió el arma y realizo un corte en la garganta del yokai en forma de lagarto. El yokai cayó y en unos segundos comenzó a regenerarse. Rin lo miro con desconcierto mientras Jaken corría hacia ella pero el lagarto comenzó a mover su enorme cola de lado a lado. Sesshomaru Bajó inmediatamente y tomó a Rin con uno de sus brazos. Con el otro desenfundo a tenseiga y de un solo golpe acabo con el yokai. Rin miraba atónita al lugar donde había estado el lagarto anteriormente, solo que esta vez desde una gran altura. Sesshomaru aterrizó en el techo del palacio aun sosteniendo a Rin. La morena tenía el cabello lleno de pétalos de flores que se ligaban con su aroma natural pero no lograban esconder el leve aroma de sangre que salía de su cuerpo. Enfundó a tenseiga y aflojó el agarre de Rin para examinarla. Ella lo miraba curiosa y expectante. Y su hoz aún permanecía aun en su mano. Sí, eso sería lo primero.

-Rin.

-¿Si, Sesshomaru-sama?

-Dame la hoz.

Vio como Rin acercó la hoz hacia su pecho y lo miraba con recelo. No entendía por qué no quería entregarla, era solo un arma forjada por Totosai. Nada especial. Pero si se la dejaba, episodios como estos se repetirían frecuentemente. Cuando ella, tan frágil como era, decidiera usarla de nuevo sin la experiencia adecuada. Miro el brazo con el cual Rin sostenía su arma . En la manga del kimono que llevaba puesto, uno de los que él había escogido personalmente, había una rotura que iba de la muñeca hasta un poco antes del codo y una mancha de sangre que volvía las blancas flores, carmín. Cerró los ojos con impaciencia

-No sabes cómo usarla apropiadamente. Mira tú brazo.

Vio como Rin pasaba la hoz de su mano derecha a la izquierda y observaba por primera vez el corte que tenía en el brazo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y se mantuvieron así pues Sesshomaru tomó su brazo y lo alzo para ver con claridad el sangrante corte. Su piel era tersa y olía a flores a pesar del olor a sangre que provenía de la herida. Retiró la tela con cuidado confirmando lo que creía, esta herida dejaría una gran cicatriz. Estiró un poco más el brazo de Rin y se inclinó hasta que lo tuvo justo en frente de su cara, lo mejor sería actuar antes de que comenzara a cicatrizar.

Lo siguiente que pasó duró mil años a los ojos de Rin. Sesshomaru abrió la boca lentamente, su aliento cálido rozó la piel de la muchacha y deslizó su aspera y tibia lengua con extremo cuidado en toda la extensión del corte, ante la atónita mirada de ella.

-Sesshomaru-sa… Ugh…

La observó por un momento, tenía los ojos llorosos pero clavados en el lugar de donde brotaba su sangre, probablemente le estaría escociendo, pero la herida se cerraría rápidamente sin cicatriz y detendría el sangrado… En su mano izquierda descansaba aun su hoz, tiro de ella con cuidado. Rin ni siquiera lo notó.

Finalmente rompió el contacto y la soltó con cuidado.

-No necesitaras esto-habló él refiriéndose a la hoz.

Rin, que ahora sostenía su brazo totalmente curado, solo asintió levemente.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡Holaa! Ya llegamos al capítulo 3, si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D. Agradezco inmensamente sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, comentarios, viewers, visitors ¡todo! Me animan a seguir y alegran el alma **** . ****Me gustó escribir este capítulo, todo salió muy fluido y lleva consigo el primer micro acercamiento de Rin y Sessh :D. A diferencia del cuarto que me está costando horrores y no comprendo por qué D: .**

**Bueno, ya saben el procedimiento, si te gustó, abajo esta la cajita **** . ****Nos leemos el próximo sexy-miércoles (si no me ha matado la gripe o los gatos).**

_Besos,_

_April._


End file.
